


Lost Boy

by StravvJedico



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neverland, Peter Pan AU, Phil Lester as Peter Pan, Teenage Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StravvJedico/pseuds/StravvJedico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is alone, no where to go and no place to call home. After his parents died in a tragic accident, he is left alone, abandoned by the rest of his family. He's an orphan, a lost boy.<br/>Until he meets Phil Lester, better known as Peter Pan.</p>
<p>This story is based off of the song Lost Boy by Ruth B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a prologue. Hopefully the future chapters will be longer

_There was a time, when I was alone. Nowhere to go and no place to call home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining, the sun had already set and it was dark except for the headlights of us and a few other people still heading home from the holidays. Not that I really minded though. It was rather nice, calming even, to be almost completely alone on the road.

We were driving, and had been for a good four hours, going home from a Thanksgiving spent with my grandparents up north. It was nice to hang out with all of my family and just relax, although it was definitely exhausting. It always was, seeing my family. They're talkative to the extreme and everyone has opinions to share.

My mum and dad were chatting up front about random stuff, just making conversation to stay awake. We still had a few hours to go and mum was driving very carefully, as always.

When my parents stopped talking, I heard my stomach start to growl. Four hours of not eating?! Talk about difficult, especially for a kid with a hollow leg like me.

"Mummy... what time is it? I'm hungry," I ask softly, looking out the window, waiting for her answer. She must not have heard me.

My stomach growls, making me frown and try to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

I saw the truck before them, a big white truck cutting through the lanes like something you'd see in a racing movie. I was fascinated, having never seen someone do that before. It kept swerving, gradually getting closer to us. As a young boy though, I didn't worry. I didn't think that anything bad would happen.

"Mummy... what's that person doing?" I ask louder, still staring intently at the truck as my mother looked over at it.

The moment my mom looked over, the truck slammed into us.

Then my entire version of reality went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blindingly bright- unavoidable black- sudden white light- darkness once again- a flash of light- person.

"Daniel... Daniel stay with me... it's gonna be alright. Daniel... Look at me... blood pressure dropping- We're los-!!" A woman's voice, and then total darkness, enveloping me like a warm hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blink a couple times, my eyes struggling to adjust to the bright room.

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I reach over to my nightstand, hitting snooze on my alarm clock.

Only there wasn't an alarm clock, and my arm snagged on something, a sudden snap of pain pulsing through my forearm.

Wires.

There are wires... all over me.

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I look around, a sudden panic causing my breathing to speed up and my heart to race as I look at all the machines surrounding me.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I started to panic, thrashing around as I struggled to get unhooked from all of the machines. I knocked something over, but I didn't bother looking at what it was.

Someone must have heard me because within the next few moments, the room was filling up with a mixture of doctors and nurses asking me how I was feeling and what I remembered.

_The car. The truck. My parents-_

A slightly taller than the rest doctor holds up his hand and tells everyone to be quite as I pull my blankets up to my chin.

"Hello Daniel. I'm Dr. Lester. How are you feeling right now?" The doctor asks calmly and smoothly, a small smile on his lips.

He had dark hair and blueish green eyes, with a face that comforted me in an odd way, a fatherly way. I figured that he must be a dad, with the way that he was so calm and seemingly relaxed much unlike all the other doctors.

I bite my lip and it takes me a moment to find my voice. "I-I'm-," I clear my throat loudly, my throat feeling like I hadn't had a drink of water in days. "I'm feeling alright. Where's my mum and dad?" I manage to choke out, my voice barely above a whisper.

Dr. Lester's face falls for half a second but I notice, I notice the way that his eyes fill with sadness and pity, how he opens his mouth in attempt to find the words.

_No Dan, they're here. They're just in another room._

"Daniel-"

_No no this isn't happening. Dan don't listen to this._

"-I'm so sorry but your parents didn't make it," Dr. Lester finishes, his voice breaking a little. "The impact killed them instantly... you're lucky to be alive..."

_That isn't true... they're here. I swear they're here. I'm here so they've got to be here. Why would I make it out but not them?_

Dr. Lester keeps talking, but I don't hear him. It felt like the world around me stopped, everything turned grey. The air around me turned to water. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My heart stopped beating right then and there I swear it did.

"That... that's not true. This is just some sick prank. They're here. They have to be," I say with a large smile, nodding hysterically to myself. I start to pull back the covers to get out of the hospital bed but Dr. Lester puts his hand over mine.

"Son... this isn't a prank. You're parents are dead. I'm sorry," Dr. Lester says softly, looking down at me with so much pity it made my chest hurt.

I stare up at him, my eyes filling with tears. "That's not fair... they... they've got to still be here," I choke out, letting my tears fall freely.

"Daniel... I'm so so sorry... I really am," Dr. Lester whispers, moving closer.

"N-No! Go away! I don't believe you! You're a bloody liar!" I scream, shoving him away.

Dr. Lester sighs and slowly pulls away from me, shaking his head as he walks to the door. "I'm sorry Daniel," he says softly before slipping out of the room, all of the other doctors following in his foot steps.

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I'm alive. That's my heartbeat. But not really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daniel?" The shrink asks, snapping her fingers in front of my face and ultimately pulling me out of my own mind.

I look up at her in confusion. "Hmm? What were we talking about?" I ask with a small, apologetic smile.

The shrink, Reagan I think, sighs. "We were talking about the death of your parents. This is in fact the five year anniversary of their deaths... is it not?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sometimes I wish that Reagan wasn't a shrink. She was pretty enough to be a model, with deep auburn hair and bright green eyes, she could easily capture people's attention and hearts. But she chose to be a shrink, I guess she's probably better at helping people who actually want help.

I push up my glasses and run a hand through my hair a bit, frowning. "Yeah it is... so what?" I ask, trying to act like this whole thing didn't bug me at all.

"Tell me Daniel... do you blame yourself for their deaths?" Reagan asks in a monotone voice, writing something down in her notebook. "Do you harm yourself because you think that you were-"

"I thought we were talking about my parents? That has nothing to do with them," I interject, struggling to stay calm, even though everything in my was yelling to snap at her.

"Alright, well since you don't seem to want to talk about your parents, or your self harm, what do you want to talk about?" She asks calmly, scribbling something down on her notepad again before looking back up at me.

"I'd like to talk about you shutting the hell up and minding your own god damn business," I snap, my mind catching up with my mouth right after the last word leaves my mouth.

_Way to go Dan, fuck this all up even more._

"Daniel... calm down. This is a safe room to talk about anything. I'm here to make sure that-"

"That what? That I don't kill myself? Cause that would look bad on your record, right? I'm your pity case. You think you can save me, but here's the plot twist- I don't need saving. And I don't need, or want, to talk about my feelings."

"If you don't want to talk then why do you still come here?" 

"Because I have to. Do you really think I want to spend my afternoons in your office listening to you talk to me as if I'm a child? Cause I don't. You sound like a fucking textbook. A robot just telling me what you read about depressed and suicidal teenagers." I take a breath, my anger bubbling over.

_That's right Dan, you tell her._

"How many people have killed themselves after being in this room with you? I bet a lot. You seem to suck at your job. Seriously it's path-"

"Our time is up. Please remove yourself from my office," Reagan snaps, her voice calm but her eyes burning with anger.

_Great Dan. I'm pretty sure that you just made a fucking shrink hate you. Fucking dumb ass._

"Can't wait to be back next week," I sneer as I quickly walk out of the office, slamming the door shut behind me.

I pull out my phone and my headphones, putting my headphones on and turning my music up so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. I turned it loud enough that all the color returned to my world, loud enough that my heart was in time with the music.

Without thinking, my feet take me to the graves of my parents. A large bouquet of fresh daisies were right where I had placed them earlier this morning. They were my mother's favorite so I made sure to replace them whenever they were starting to wilt. My parent's deserved something alive on their grave, something so human, something that could wilt and die, something that could represent their lives so tragically and yet so beautifully.

Sitting down next to them, I let the weight fall off of my shoulders and I cry.

I stay there crying until the wind had dried all my tears and the sun was setting on the horizon, my hair was starting to return to the natural hobbit hair that I despised so much and my phone was about to die.

"Bye mum... bye dad," I whisper as I stand up, brushing my jeans off and sighing before beginning my journey back to the orphanage.

Eventually, the grey building that has been my home since I was ten was towering over me ominously, making a shiver run down my spine as I thought of all the kids left alone in there.

I walk inside, ignoring everyone like usual and going straight to my room that I shared with a younger boy about 12 years old. His name was P.J Liguori and he had been here since he was just a year old. He was really creative and imaginative and all around just a swell guy. He'd almost gotten adopted plenty of times but, to quote him, "none of the old people that I've met can handle me at my worst. And if they can't handle me at my worst then they don't deserve me at my best."

Damn is that kid gonna go places.

Walking into my room, I immediately cringe at the difference between PJ's side and mine. P.J had posters and paintings all over his wall, along with some pictures that he took himself with a camera that he got for Christmas a few years ago from his grandpa or something like that.

My side of the room was just the disgusting green wall paper with a singular picture of my mom and dad at their wedding pinned to it, a bed and a dresser.

Simple and easy to keep track of.

At least his grandparents care enough about him that they send him stuff. Too bad that kid can't live with them. He deserves better.

I sigh softly, slipping into my bed and wrapping the blankets around me tightly. I didn't really feel like eating dinner, though I know I probably should. I've been losing weight rather quickly lately since I haven't been eating.

_Oh well, no one actually cares about my weight._

I plug my phone into my charger and turn my music down a little before closing my eyes and for the first time in a while letting darkness envelope my reality again.

_I wish I had died with my parents._


End file.
